Mon Bel Amour
by fatii-Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Rose y Scorpius apostaran?¿Y si ella tubiera que fingir ser su novia?¿Podria la pequeña Weasley soportar al Rubio? -Si gano, seras mi novia, hasta navidad./RW&SM.
1. Poker

**Hola!, aqui tienen algo nuevo, con una pareja diferente.**

**Fatii=D**

**

* * *

**

**Mon Bel Amour**

**Capitulo 1. Poker**

En el anden 9 ¾ el vapor del tren comenzaba a hacer presencia, las familias de magos se despedían de sus hijos quienes irían a Hogwarts ese año, entre ellos se encontraban Harry Potter y su esposa Ginny Weasley junto con sus mejores amigos Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, hermano de Ginny, ambas familias despedían a sus hijos, Harry y Ginny tenían dos niños que irían al colegio, James Sirius y Albus Severus, en cambio Hermione y Ron tenían una niña de nombre Rose, tenia el mismo cabello castaño de su madre, las pecas de su padre, la inteligencia de su progenitora y el sentido del humor del pelirrojo o mejor dicho de sus tíos, Fred y George. Del otro lado del anden se encontraba una de las familias mas ricas y poderosas del mundo mágico, la familia Malfoy, después de la derrota del señor tenebroso, la familia había recuperado su dinero, honor y el valor del apellido gracias a Draco, quien había ayudado a Harry al final de la guerra traicionando a su propio padre quien en esos momentos se encontraba en la prisión de Azkaban, Draco Malfoy se había casado con Astoria Greengrass, tenían un hijo llamado Scorpius, tenia el cabello rubio, los ojos mercurio, las facciones del rostro bien marcadas, era alto y bien parecido, la perfecta imagen de su padre, su madre le dio un beso en la frente y su padre le abrazo, cuando tubo a scorpius, prometió ser diferente a su padre y demostrarle afecto, algo que Lucius Malfoy nunca hizo, el niño sonrió, tomo su baúl y subió al tren, era su ultimo año en el colegio, había sido nombrado prefecto de Slytherin, igual que su padre, caminaba despreocupadamente por el pasillo del tren, cuando siente que topa con alguien, volteo a bajo y ve a una joven de cabello castaño perfectamente recogido, estaba tirada en el suelo, y le miraba con cierto renco.

—Valla Weasley, no sabia que te gustara el suelo por donde camino.

—Cierra la boca Malfoy, si al menos abrieras los ojos sabrías por donde vas.

—Quizás si no fueras tan pequeña…

La castaña estaba por responderle, cuando la puerta del vagón de prefectos se abre, dejando ve a una extravagante chica, de cabello negro y rizado, tenia ojos verdes y tez blanca, miro con desprecio a Rose, pero inmediatamente volteo a ver a su _novio_.

—Scorpius, mi amor, ¿me extrañaste en las vacaciones? Porque yo a ti si, no tienes idea de lo largas y aburridas que fueron.

—Mellody, te ves hermosa. — Dicho esto la tomo por la cintura y la beso, Rose solo soltó un bufido y paso aun lado de ellos como pudo, en la esquina, junto a la ventana vio a su primo, se sentó junto a el y comenzó a quejarse del rubio.

—Lo odio Al, es tan prepotente, egoísta y… su _"novia"_, ella tiene nombre de perro, no puedo comprender como es que puede estar con ella sabiendo que es una cualquiera, que lo único que le interesa su dinero.

—Piensa de esta forma, el es un mujeriego que no merece que mi primita se fije en el, ahora por favor, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sean ellos?

Ella suspiro, pero antes de poder decir otra cosa la puerta se abrió y entro el profeso Longbotton.

—Jóvenes, por favor pongan atención, tengo las parejas para la ronda de vigilancia, señor Potter, su compañera será la señorita Catherine Zabini, señorita Weasley, con Malfoy.

—Pero…— Protesto la joven.

—Sin "peros" Rose, joven McCarty, con Lennon y señorita Brooks, con el joven Rice.

Después de esto el profesor salio, y tras el las parejas para la vigilancia. Rose caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del tren, regañaba a los de primero que no estaban en su lugar y castigaba a los demás por jugar, tras ella caminaba lentamente Scorpius, el por su parte sonreía a las chicas y les decía los de primero que ignoraran a su compañera, llego hasta ella y la tomo por el brazo, ella asustada lo miro.

— ¿Qué crees que haces Malfoy?

— ¿Quieres calmarte? Estas muy estresada, relájate.

—No se si estés enterado, pero nuestro deber como prefectos es mantener el orden, y no veo que estés cumpliendo con eso.

—Es que yo no estoy amargado.

Dicho esto paso aun lado de ella, abrió un vagón solo y entro, la niña lo siguió, abrió la puerta y entro.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces?

—Te lo acabo de decir, me relajo, no morirás por divertirte un poco.

— ¿Divertirme? Pero es nuestro deber.

— ¡Y dale con eso! — Interrumpió el rubio. — Weasley, en mis seis años anteriores en Hogwarts, ¡jamás conocí a alguien tan aburrida como tu!

La castaña camino hasta ponerse frente a el, se puso las manos sobre las caderas, entrecerró un poco los ojos y apretó la boca, gesto aprendido de su madre, miro al niño por un momento y al fin dijo con voz notablemente molesta.

—Yo no soy aburrida, y para demostrártelo, me quedare aquí.

—Genial, ¿Qué tal si jugamos poker?

— ¿Poker, de verdad?

—Si, amenos que seas demasiado aburrida temas perder perdedora.

—Ahora si la regaste malfoy, nadie me dice aburrida y perdedora en una misma frase y sobrevive a ello.

El niño sonrió y de la bolsa de su saco extrajo un pequeño paquete de cartas, las repartió y comenzaron a jugar.

—Sabes Malfoy, me sorprende que sepas jugar.

— ¿Por que?

—Bueno siendo un mago y de sangre pura me sorprende que sepas un juego muggle.

El niño le sonrió a la castaña y esta se sonrojo.

—Bueno Weasley, debes saber, que mi padre me enseño, ¿Cómo aprendió el? No lo se. Y tú, ¿Cómo aprendiste?

—Mi madre me enseño.

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto mas interesante, con una apuesta?

Rose lo miro con desconfianza, no tenia nada ue perder, pero aun no confiaba en el.

— ¿Cuál seria la apuesta?

El niño volvió a reír, y la niña desconfió.

—Simple, serás mi novia a partir de mañana, hasta navidad.

— ¿¡Estas loco! No olvídalo, ni loca o borracha o por una estupida apuesta, Pero si yo gano, ¿Cuál seria mi premio?

—Lo que quieras, tu elijes.

Rose se quedo pensativa después sonrió y lo miro.

—Serás algo así como un esclavo, me obedecerás apartar de mañana hasta navidad, enfrente de quien este.

—De acuerdo, lo haré, ¿Trato hecho?

Extendió su mano sobre la mesa y la pequeña hizo lo mismo, sellaron el trato y ambos sonrieron. Continuaron jugando, Rose se veía notablemente nerviosa, y Scorpius, a pesar de que sabia controlarse, era obvio que no le estaba yendo muy bien, pasaron los minutos y comenzó a atardecer, las luces del vagón hicieron presencia y el juego comenzaba a llegar a su fin, si, habían tardado mucho, pero en ocasiones dejaban el juego a un lado para platicar o molestarse uno al otro.

El Slytherin sonrió de manera triunfal, por supuesto, la chica pensó que solo para asustarla, sin embargo no sabía que de verdad estaba ganando.

—Bien Weasley, ¿Qué tienes?

La castaña mostró algo temerosa sus cartas, mientras Malfoy mostraba orgulloso sus cartas, Rose se sorprendió y miro con enojo al Slytherin.

—¡Hiciste trampa!

—Por supuesto que no, gane justamente te guste o no, ahora por si no lo recuerdas a partir de mañana serás mi novia.

La castaña suspiro rendida, y se recargo en el asiento mientras el recogía las cartas.

— ¿Y Mellody? —Pregunto la niña de repente.

— ¿Qué tiene? —Dijo confundido.

—Ella es tu novia, ¿no crees que le molestaría la apuesta?

—En primer lugar ella no es mi novia, y en segundo, no me interesa si le molesta o no.

— ¿Y porque la besaste? —Dijo curiosa.

—Para molestarte. —Dijo riendo. —Se que ella no te agrada.

—Y tú me has de caer a todo dar. —Dijo sarcástica.

—No, pero si mejor que ella.

Ambos sonrieron y sintieron pequeño jaloncito dentro de ellos, después Rose vio a lo lejos la estación del tren, y dijo.

—Estamos por llegar, será mejor irnos ya.

—Si, no lo olvides, mañana en la mañana. —Dijo saliendo del vagón.

—Espera, ¿Qué vamos a decir mañana, que perdí una apuesta y ahora somos novios?

—Mmm… No, diremos que no les interesa saber la razón, solo que somos novios y fin del problema.

Dicho esto camino lentamente hasta ella y le dio un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios, le sonrió y salio por a puerta del vagón, dejando a una perpleja Gryffindor.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?Se que esta muy corto, espero no ofender a ninguna Mellody, esque la verdad tube una mala experiencia con uan chava con ese nombre y mi novio, pero bueno, tamien tube una perrita con ese nombre.**

**Chicas, se que he estado tardado en la publcacion de los fics, pero estoy en temporada de examenes asi que usteses comprenderan.**

**Espero que les guste y que no tarde tanto en publicar.**

**Fatii=D**

_Como el Leon y la Oveja, asi fue nuestro amor..._


	2. El Inicio

**Mon Bel Amour**

**Capitulo 2. El Inicio**

* * *

Scorpius P.V

Desperté con la luz del sol en mis ojos, mis compañeros de cuarto aun dormían, así que me levante silenciosamente y fui al baño, me aliste rápidamente mientras pensaba en lo interesante que seria este día, tenia a Rose Weasley como novia, si, quizás le gane haciendo un poco de trampa, pero tenia que asegurarme de ganar, además, "Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor" o me equivocó, sonreí ante ese pensamiento y salí del baño.

—Valla, es mi impresión o te arreglas más de lo acostumbrado Malfoy. —mi compañero de cuarto Mike me mira burlonamente.

—Cierra la boca Mike, es por una sorpresa para todos. — dije mientras sonreía maléficamente.

—No se por que, pero no me agradan tus sorpresas Scorp. —en ese momento entro la novia de mi compañero, Catherine.

Sonreí mas divertido aun y salí de la habitación, tenia mucha prisa, tenia que llegar a la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor, tenia que estar ahí antes de que Rose saliera, y si todo salía como lo tenia planeado pues mucho mejor, baje corriendo las escaleras, llegue a la planta baja, estaba apunto de ir a la puerta cuando alguien se atravesó en mi camino

—Scorp, mi amor, ¿Como dormiste? Yo no muy bien, fue una noche muy larga pero creo que este será un día algo genial e interesante, ¿No crees? ¿Tienes prisa?

—Mellody, dormí bien gracias, si será un día algo interesante y además si tengo algo de prisa. — Dicho esto la esquive rápidamente y salí de mi sala común, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, tenia que llegar antes de que ella saliera, subí las escaleras corriendo y empujando a algunos niños, claro que como respuesta obtuve unos cuantos insultos, llegue a la puerta de Gryffindor justamente cuando se abría, pero para mi desgracia no era ella, sino su primo Albus Potter.

— ¿Que haces aquí Malfoy?

— ¿Acaso eso te incumbe Potter?

El camino hasta llegar a donde yo estaba, me miro retadoramente y luego dijo.

—Más te vale no meterte con alguien de mi casa.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, no me interesa nadie de tu casa. — _"Mas bien de tu familia" _Pensé.

* * *

**Rose P.V.**

—Pero…— Proteste.

—Sin "peros" Rose, ahora mismo vas y le dices a Malfoy que ya no hay trato.

—Esta bien como quieras, pero te advierto Nihally que esta es una gran oportunidad para vengarnos de todo lo que nos ha hecho y tu la desaprovechas.

Nihally y su hermana gemela Ellyhana me miraron divertidas mientras salíamos de la habitación, bajamos lentamente las escaleras y salimos por la puerta y lo primero que vi fue una figura alta y de cuerpo atractivo, claro tenia que pensar que seguía enfadada con el y ser firme para poder romper el trato.

— ¿Qué crees que haces Malfoy?

— ¿Quieres calmarte? Estoy esperando a mi linda novia ¿la has visto Weasley?

—No te hagas el chistosito, tenemos que hablar sobre eso.

— ¿Es necesario?, no quiero perderme el desayuno.

—Si, es muy necesario, quiero cancelar el trato, no me parece buena idea, hago cualquier otra cosa, menos ser tu novia.

El me miro seriamente, su sonrisa se había borrado cuando le dije eso y sus ojos desplegaban un enojo muy grande lo que me hacia sentir un miedo intenso.

—Déjame ver si comprendes esto Weasley, la cosa era que si perdías serias mi novia, en ningún momento se acordó otra cosa, así que te guste o no, eres mi novia, no podemos cambiar el trato. ¿Entendido?

Dicho esto paso aun lado mientras me tomaba de la mano y bajaba por las escaleras del pasillo, llegamos al gran comedor, las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, me sentía muy nerviosa, ¿Que dirían mis amigos? y mi primo cuando me viera? y Hugo, que diría mi hermano? Me jalo hasta llegar a su lado, sentía como mi estomago se retorcía, comenzamos a caminar al mismo tiempo, el tomo mi mano rápidamente y entramos al comedor, rápidamente sentí como las miradas de todo el mundo, mi mirada estaba entre la mesa de Gryffindor e iba rápidamente hasta los Slytherin y en una de esas ocasiones mi mirada se topo con la de Mellody, que nos veía con la boca abierta y la mirada llena de ira, Scorpius me soltó cuando llegamos a la mesa de Gryffindor y para sorpresa de todos abrió la silla dejando el espacio suficiente para que yo me sentara y después la acomodo para irse a su mesa, pero antes de hacerlo me dio un rápido beso en la frente, para lo cual yo me puse mas roja que el cabello de mi padre.

— ¿Se puede saber que significo todo eso?—dijo mi primo Albus muy enfadado.

—Nada, solo lo que viste.

— ¿Lo que vi?

—Si Albus lo que viste, ¿Es muy difícil de comprender?

— No pero, yo no puedo permitir que mi hermana este con un tipo como Malfoy— Interrumpió mi hermano. — Rose somos Weasley, y jamás nos hemos llevado bien con ellos ¡Y ahora tu me sales con que eres su novia!

Entrecerré un poco los ojos y apretó la boca, mire al niño por un momento y al fin dije con voz notablemente molesta.

— ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? ¡Es mi vida Hugo!

Todos me quedaron viendo extrañados ante mi repentino comportamiento, el desayuno continúo con la mayor normalidad posible, claro mi hermano y mi primo no me hablaron y yo me sentí terrible, ¿Pero que les importaba, era mi vida? Tenia la mirada en mi plato casi intacto, cuando siento la mirada de alguien sobre mi, levante la cabeza lentamente y choque con unos fríos ojos grises, sentí como todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar lentamente y todo a mí alrededor desapareció, solo podía ver esos ojos.

—Rose, vamos a clase. —Ellyhana me hablo despegándome de el, me levante y camine a la entrada, estaba por salir, cuando una mano tomo la mía, voltee a ver quien era y Malfoy me tenia agarrada, sonrió cínicamente y salimos.

— ¿A donde me llevas?

—A tu clase ¿Adonde mas?

—Mira Malfoy, no se que te traigas entre manos, pero la verdad es que ya me humillaste bastante, ¿No crees que ya es hora de terminar con este juegecito?

Caminamos mas rápido, ya que me tocaba clase con la directora McGonagall, cuando llegamos, y yo estaba por entrar al salón, el me tomo del brazo, haciendo que yo girara y quedara de frente con el y de repente me beso, diez segundos después el sonreía y yo como entupida le respondí la sonrisa, y con esa misma sonrisa entre al salón.

* * *

**Esta pequeño lo se, no se explica nada, tambien estoy enterada y me tarde bastante, y de verdad pido disculpas pero estado hasta la coronilla de trabajo.**

**Cambio de tema, tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente, se llama El Coleccionista, no se de que hacerlo, si de Harry Potter u de Crepusculo, pero si me gustaria hacerlo compartido con alguien que sepa escribir asi super padre el suspenso, si a alguien le agrada la idea me dice.**

**Fatii=D**

_Como el Leon y la Oveja, asi fue nuestro amor..._


End file.
